Pumpkin Spice Latte
by kalifaway
Summary: Since Gin is addicted to Starbucks coffee in winter season, he decided to play a little game with Sherry and test her senses. / GinSherry Secret Santa Exchange gift for Momo Cicerone.


There were two reasons Sherry liked the Black Organization's headquarters. Only two. But those two reasons were enough for her to smile whenever she entered the neon light covered floors, took off her thick coat and walked down the hallway right to her laboratory.  
One of the reasons was the smell she found hard to identify first. Every breath she took reminded her of _home_. Sherry didn't know which home she was referring to but that familiar smell gave her the special feeling of safety. The lines were blurred but the first time this whiff reached her nose, she was sure of spiced flavor and sweetness combined; a typical Christmas aroma. Slightly different every day but the base was the same.

Now that Sherry had entered the headquarters once more – it was an early December morning and she stopped counting on how many days she had spent here – she felt home again.

The second reason Sherry liked spending her time in her lab was because of the man who was sitting in her chair right now, looking at the screen in front of him, his back facing her. His silver hair was tied up into a bun, he didn't even wear his black coat but the dark green turtleneck she loved so much. Tracing the parts of his muscles that weren't covered by her massive lab chair, her glistening eyes stopped at his shoulders. For a split-second Sherry remembered the intimacy they shared two nights ago, how his strong arms held her, how she traced the naked skin's muscles with her bare fingertips …  
Quickly brought back to reality, Sherry decided not to move, to keep staying in the doorframe.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte. And caramel syrup, for sure." her voice was an expression of confidence, yet she heard the tiny question mark. And she knew, he did too.

Gin, not turning around to see Sherry's strained face, raised an eyebrow and the woman could hear his mischievous smile the second he spoke.

"You really like this game, don't you? I appreciate your effort but Sherry, once again, your answer is incorrect."

Now Sherry was thankful that Gin didn't look at her when she appeared some minutes ago, too embarrassed it would have been for her if he saw her poker face fading into a confused puddle.  
After Gin realized Sherry wouldn't respond, he let out a sigh and finally turned around.  
Sherry hold her breath; this man was beyond beautiful. She felt how his deep eyes pieced her soul, watched some silver strains of his bun laying lose on his shoulders.

"How close?" Sherry asked, not stopping to admire the man standing in front of her.  
"Actually, you missed one ingredient... Oh Sherry, thirty days of me getting Starbucks coffee in the morning and you still didn't figure out what I'm drinking?"  
It took all of her concentration not to pout, as Sherry answered: "It's not fair if you're changing one ingredient every day. I'm sure completely that you're ordering something spicy and the coffee scent is too soft and decent for espresso or simple black coffee, so you're drinking latte or mocha."

Gin didn't hide his impression and came dangerously close – surprisingly because he usually kept his distance when both were at work. Sherry felt his ice-cold fingers on her warm, red cheeks. His thumb softly caressed her burning skin. While her body was burning for affection, for touch, for warmth – _for him_ , her mind was burning for answers.

"Sherry, no one ever said this game would be _fair_.I'll give you one hint, though." Sherry's mind was racing, but not fast enough to see forward to what was going to happen. Softly but surely Gin closed the gap between them, his lips touching hers. Sherry kissed Gin before, many times. But this time something was different. The night before yesterday Gin took her body but he asked for her permission several times. They weren't talking much but their bodies understood what they wanted or needed.  
Now that Gin and Sherry were standing in the doorframe of her lab, he owned this kiss. Kissed her without asking for permission, gave her the answer she was longing for.  
When their lips parted and Sherry tried to catch her breath, the missing ingredient was right in front of her inner eye, written down in an imaginary open book.  
"Chocolate. The sweetness of chocolate." Her voice cracked and she touched her lower lip which was just bitted by Gin.

Not giving a positive or a negative response to her assuming, Gin gave her his mischievous smile once more. "I love little flakes of chocolate on top."  
Sherry wasn't quite sure if she was right or not since Gin's declaration was as blurry as her mind.

"So… You drink your latte with chocolate flakes?"  
"I didn't say it like that. Think about my sentence for another moment and I will see you tonight."  
With that, he went back to Sherry's desk, took his almost empty take-away Starbucks cup and left the room.  
"Yeah, sure" Sherry whispered slightly annoyed and sat down in the chair Gin owned ten minutes ago.  
There were only two reasons, Sherry liked working here. The smell of home and this man she was kind of afraid to call her boyfriend. One day though, she hoped to call Gin _her personal home_. With that thought a happy, smiling Sherry leaned back and decided to start with the work of today.


End file.
